Never Ending Mistakes
by Her Love and His Knife
Summary: This story is about a normal girl going to a new school. What she doesn’t know is what’s waiting for her. Love, hate, dances, fights, and a unknown threat. Qoute: I thought you were my friend! :END Read to find out what happens.
1. Preface

Summary: This story is about a normal girl going to a new school. What she doesn't know is what's waiting for her. Love, hate, dances, fights, and a unknown threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

ok, ok this is my first story so please be honest tell me if it's good or not.

Based on real events between me and my friends. J tee-hee

Preface:

Kagome was sitting at her desk taking notes when all of a sudden the Principal walks in and announces that a new school was being built. "Oh great I get to get out of this school," she said under her breath. Her best friend Kouga just glared at her (Yes they're friends) like she was crazy for not loving this school. "What I just want to get out of here besides I'll see you in high school." See at this point Kagome was only in 6th grade but she acted like she was…. well at school she acted 3 at home she acted her age, mostly. She also needed to get out of that school cause thanks to this stupid girl named Kanne she only had 3 friends, Kouga, Sota, and Kohaku, they were her best friends and she loved them despite the fact the all liked her as more then a friend.

She went to the bus with Kohaku as usual and said goodbye to the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way from the bus stop she was thinking how she was going to tell her dad she needed to go to a new school next year. Luckily it was close to the end of the year so it would be a little easier.

When she got home she looked for her dad. He was in his room like always, just watching the TV. Ever since her mom left her dad and went back to live with her grandfather, at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, he only leaves his room for work and meals.

She walked in and told her dad about the new school and how she wanted to go so bad.

Her dad just smiled and said "I'm glad you said the dear because were moving to that neighborhood." Kagome just smiled and walked out. Once she closed the door she ran to her room and started to pack her stuff and call her friends she was ready for a party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last day of school came all to quickly and she was all packed to move and go visit her mom in Tokyo like every year.

All of a sudden a hand reaches out and lands on her shoulder instantly waking her up from the daydream she was having about shopping in Tokyo (her Favorite thing to do).

"Will miss you Kagome and call you as often as possible," said the hands owner.

She turned around and there stood Kouga, Sota, and Kohaku. "Thanks I'll miss you guys too."

They all hugged and said there last goodbyes as Kagome got into her fathers car and headed to the airport. See her dad planed on not going to work today to pack so he said he'd pick her up and take her straight to the airport.

She cried only for a minute as the car slowly pulled away from the school she once loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome boarded the plain shortly after, crying one more time.

The plain took off and the lady came on saying it was ok to turn on electronics now.

Kagome took out her I-Pod and listened to her favorite song by her favorite group (Camisado, by Panic! At the Disco). The whole time staring out her window.


	2. Nice To Meet You Kikyo and The Gang

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters

I hope you like this please review it thanks I love anyone that's reading this cause it's my first story and I'm afraid its not to good.

Chapter 1: Nice to meet you Kikyo and gang

Kagome sighed once she saw the new school, it wasn't exactly what she expected but then again nothing ever was

It was 4 plain stone colored buildings with either an A, B, C, or D on them. In fact it looked almost identical to her old school.

She was half expecting to walk in and find Kouga, Kohaku, and Sota all sitting at the back talking about boy things.

But she opened her homeroom door and it was just a bunch of people, who either knew and hated her or just flat out didn't know her.

'Alright you can do this girl just take a seat and introduce yourself to the people next to you.' she told her self. Yes she talks to her self you do it to so get over it.

She sat down at a desk closest to the door just in case she ever felt the need to…. Oh I don't know…. RUN!!!!!! She turned to her left and saw a girl who sort of looked like her except for a few features like eyes and hair length. "Hi I'm Kagome," she said with a smile. "Kikyo," the girl said with a distracted tone of voice. "Have you seen a slightly short auburn haired boy." she said as she looked around the room. "No, why" "Shippo where did you go" Kikyo looked as if she was going to kill this Shippo person, so Kagome slowly backed away.

Just as she turned to talk to someone else the teacher, Mr. Meoga, walks in.

Kagome stared work on the assignment e gave them (I know lame to start working right away but hey that's what happened) when a note fell in her lap. It was from Kikyo. Kagome nervously opened it and started to read.

Hey Sorry about earlier I

Just had to find my Friend

Before he got in trouble anyway

You seem to not really know

Anyone and since half the

Class is from my old school

Why don't you have lunch

With me and I introduce

You to my gang (not real gang)

Circle: yes or no

Kagome instantly circled yes, because she was in no place to pass up on new friends.

Then She passed it back before getting back to her assignment.

All of a sudden a hand was rubbing her butt. She turned and slapped a dark haired boy with purple eye's. Lucky for her the teacher was looking the other way, she did not want to start the year in the principals office. After about a minute of watching him twitch on the floor she turned back in her chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her next classes were boring and slightly useless because it was all review. Once she herd the bell for recess and lunch she just sighed with relief.

"Thank god that I got out alive," she said once she caught up with her new friend Kikyo. "

I know Mrs. Jade is slightly dull".

They continued to walk down the hall and chat about how they both almost fell asleep in science.

Once they got outside Kikyo dashed off and hugged a boy with strange sliver hair and golden eye's. Kagome just walked over to her thinking this was one of the friends she was talking about earlier.

"Oh, hey Kagome this is my boyfriend Inuyasha," Kikyo was still in his arms as she said this. "Nice to meet you," Kagome said with a smile, but to tell you the truth she was sort of disappointed. She thought he was kind of completely drop dead H-O-T!!!!!!! "Same here" he said in a voice that made him somehow even more hot.

"Have you seen Miroku Kikyo, I need to beat him up." This was an on going joke between the guys and no one else got how it was funny but played along, anyway.

"No, maybe he's off drooling over Sango again." "K see you later then" he said then hugged her and took off. "so what do you think of my man he's hot right?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should answer yes or no, but she told her the truth anyway. "Yeah he is dose he have a bro for me?"

The both started to laugh when a short boy, that looked like the boy Kikyo described when they met, came up to them. "Hey Shippo this is my new Friend Kagome." Kikyo just pointed to her. " Hi nice to meet you," " Same here, so what's for lunch." he said with a smirk. " I have no Fricken clue." Kiyo said as she rolled her eyes.

There was a slight moment of silence until Shippo ran off and started to talk to this girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Kikyo who's that talking to Shippo?" "Oh Sango I don't know much about her but she's struck Shippo and Miroku's fancy." Kikyo said with a slight annoyed voice.

"Oh…….who's this Miroku?" "The pervert who rubbed your butt earlier." Kagome had a discussed look on her face as she relived the incident.

" Earth to Kagome…Lunch time girl come on."

"Oh yeah coming"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 10 minutes wait for food, Kikyo and Kagome sat down with a group of people some she knew like, Inuyasha, Shippo, and unfortunately Miroku, but there were some she didn't.

"Hey guys." Kikyo said as she sat next to Inuyasha. "Hey who's that?" a girl said. "oh this is my friend Kagome, Kagome this is Aemye, Yura, and Kiadai." " Nice to meet you." Kagome said with an awkward smile. "Yeah same here." they all said together.

Kagome sat down and listened to the girls talk and the guys complain about not wanting to talk about girl stuff. She wanted to join in but she had no idea what they were talking about or if she even should. Finally the teachers came to bring them to specials she sighed in relief and slowly walked to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weird the rest of the day for her she knew then that what Kouga told her once was right she did miss her old school. But as the weeks went by things changed and she soon fit in with her new gang.


	3. Drama at the Dance

Well I'm happy that someone likes my story so just for them I'm going to try to get this out by tomorrow so wee here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Just a heads up this Chapter is going to shock you because it shocked me when it happened J Tee-hee I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drama at the Dance

About two months have gone by since Kagome's lunch weirdness thing and not much has happened, except the December Dance is coming up and she doesn't have a date.

"I want to ask Sango to the dance but I cant," Shippo whined to Kagome. "Just do it She'll probably say yes." She's been trying to encourage him to ask her out for as long as she's known him, (so about two months) "But what if she doesn't, how can you be so sure?" "I can't but just think if you don't someone might." she said with a sort of annoyed voice. "Your right, I'll do it."

Shippo marched off with a serious look on his face.

'I hope he doesn't make that face when he asks her or she just might run away in terror' she thought as she headed to her next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later

"I did it I asked her, and she said YES!!!!!" Shippo was practically walking on air as he told his friends what happened.

'Great now I'm still dateless and since Miroku is to that pervert might ask me' Kagome inwardly sighed, then looked at a sad Miroku in the corner.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him. "I was going to ask Sango to the dance but the short guy beat me to it." he sighed a very sad sigh. "Oh come on he's your best friend a-" "WAS my Best friend." Miroku corrected her.

Kagome shook her head, "That's not fair to him he likes her too ok, you cant just shut him out, he didn't even know you were going to ask her." "Yeah ok, true but I'm still mad." Miroku simply stated. "Whatever" Kagome whispered as she walked off.

She threw her lunch away (Lunch was easier now that she actually talk to everyone.) and walked back to the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday Night a.k.a Dance night

"You ready to get your Dance on." the D.J said as people walked in. "NO!!" Inuyasha said to himself, very very loudly I might add.

"What's with you?" Kagome was getting pissed at his attitude. "Kikyo dumped him right before he went to pick her up." Miroku said with an 'I told you so' kind of face and tone. "Shut up." Inuyasha said as he smack the poor lecher silly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kagome was gnawingly surprised her Best friend dumped him. This was the man Kikyo said she loved, it really didn't make sense.

After everyone went to get food and drinks, Kagome asked Miroku why Kikyo dumped Inu.

"She only said that there was someone else she wanted." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kikyo dumped him for someone else?!?!?!?!

Kagome felt her self being enraged, next thing she new she was dialing Kikyo's number.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end. "Hey is Kikyo there?" Kagome said trying her best not to yell. "This is her," "Hey, KIKYO," she said her name like it was pure evil. "How dare you do that to HIM!!!" "Do what to who?" Kikyo said in a confused tone. "You know dump Yashie for someone else!" Kagome didn't like her friends to treat her other friends like dirt."Whoa, who is this and where did you here that?!?!?!" she said trying to cover it up. "This is a friend of Inuyasha's and I heard with this ear!" Kagome didn't want Kikyo to know it was her or that Miroku had told her, I mean hey she dose have to go to school with her.

It was quite for awhile, Kagome was about to speak when she heard Kikyo's voice again. "How dare you….I thought you were my friend," Kikyo sounded like she was crying, "but I guess I was wrong…..KAGOME!!!!!"


	4. A Fight to Remember

I hope you guys aren't mad it took me so long to post a new Chapter but I got grounded from the Computer and I got writers block on how to finish so here it is my latest chapter for Never Ending Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This is based on real events JTee-hee

**A Fight to Remember**

Previously On Never Ending Mistakes:

It was quite for awhile, Kagome was about to speak when she heard Kikyo's voice again. "How dare you….I thought you were my friend," Kikyo sounded like she was crying, "but I guess I was wrong…..KAGOME!!!!!"

"H-how did you-"

"Your voice dummy!" 'I swear she can be so dumb sometimes' Kikyo thought to her self.

"Oh….Well still why, no who did you dump poor Yashie for?" Kagome was determined to find out if it was some what reasonable for Kikyo to dump Yashie for this person, or if she (Kikyo) had just lost her minded.

"Well…see…umm…It's…MIROKU!" 'Yep she's lost it'

"So let me get this straight you dumped a great guy like Inuyasha for a Lech like…Miroku?!?!" This was way to freaky for Kagome.

"Umm….Yes"

"Ok well then…umm…we're good right?" Kagome didn't want Kikyo to be mad at her anymore even if she was still mad herself.

"I guess" Kikyo breathed

"Well ok I'm going to go and pretend this never happened…This was just a mistake that I called," Kagome said and then hung up and Mumbled to herself "One big old mistake."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday After the Dances

"Hey Guys" It was the last week before Winter Break and everyone was making the best of it. Even Shippo who just recently got turned down by Sango.

See Shippo thought that since Sango went to the dance with him that she liked him, but he was wrong (She only went as a friend). So of obviously Shippo asked her out expecting her to say yes, but instead she only said "Sorry I'm not allowed to date, Mom's rules you know."

"Wow Christmas is almost here can you believe it!" Christmas was Kagome's favorite time of the year, "Snow, Mistletoe, Turkey, Presents, and all the family coming to share it with you." Kagome had a little spark in her eye and skipped around while she said each thing.

"Oh sit down Kagome," Inuyasha said, he never really liked Christmas in fact he was sort of a Grinch if you will "it's just another stupid holiday where people buy gifts they cant afford just so the person they give it to can just toss it 3 years later."

"Well excuse me for liking one of the most romantic, happy, and important holidays! Humph!" Kagome sat down and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Your excused." Inuyasha said with a smirk that for some reason made Kagome's heart sing (good thing he's human in this story or he could of smelt that.). She quickly stuck her tongue out at him when Kikyo came in (there in Writing class), so he wouldn't see her right away, he still was getting over her. But sadly he did see her and decided to get even or at least get her mad.

"Hey Kinky-ho, two-timed anyone else lately?"

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome knew she had to stop this before she was dragged in.

"I didn't two-time you I just left you, even ask Kagome." To late she was already in.

"Hey why dose anyone have to ask Kagome why not Miroku or Shippo?" Kagome was trying to get out as fast as possible.

"Well maybe she's just covering for ya." Inuyasha threw at Kikyo.

"Well maybe she's not." Kikyo shot back

It when on for awhile like that, Inuyasha saying one thing, Kikyo saying another, and Kagome trying to stop the fight which was apparently over her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kikyo had an idea to ask Miroku out at Recess just to see how her ex would react.

When she got out there though she got a shocking sight.

I hoped you liked it and again real sorry about how long it took to get out.


	5. WHY!

Oohhh dang I think I'm getting better at cliff hangers lol J Tee-hee

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (but I want too lol)

**WHY!!!!!!!!**

Previously on Never Ending Mistakes

Kikyo had an idea to ask Miroku out at Recess just to see how her ex would react.

When she got out there though she got a shocking sight.

There he was Miroku the guy she liked, with HER, Sango, the girl she hated (because Miroku was in love with her).

It was Kikyo's worst nightmare, Miroku was asking out Sango.

'That sluts going to pay for taking my man but first…' "Oh Yashie," Kikyo called her ex like she used to when the where going out. "Hey listen Yashie baby I feel really bad about dumping you, do you think you can give me another chance?" Kikyo said sweetly.

"Keh," Inuyasha said his most famous line, "give you another chance, you, the one who dumped me for someone else is asking if I could give her another chance?"

"I feel really bad Yashie pl---"

"Don't you DARE call me Yashie Kinky ho, and you know what you can do for me," he took a dramatic pause "go fuck yourself!!" Inuyasha stumped off towards Kagome and Shippo leaving a stunned Kikyo behind.

'Did he just…' Kikyo stomped off screeching threw her teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yashie," Kagome greeted her friend "what did Kikyo want?"

"Oh not much," Inuyasha leaned up against the brick wall with Shippo next to him "just to get back together."

For some reason hearing that made Kagome tense "Really?" she said trying to hide it.

"Yeah but I shot her down flat." Inuyasha said with a pat-your-back kind of attitude.

"Oh you did." Kagome said trying to hide her relief. Although Inuyasha caught it and smirked.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

"So…uhh…what did you say?" Shippo said to trying to break the weird uncomfortable turn the conversation just took.

"Oh just that I didn't want to go out with her," he said and gave Kagome a quick glance, she was still looking at the floor, "and then I told her to fuck her self!"

"DANG!!!" Shippo yelled as he playfully punched his friend.

"Y-you said WHAT?!?!" this caught Kagome's attention. "You told my best friend to screw herself."

"Maybe." Inuyasha was afraid Kagome was going to kill him, instead she ended up laughing like a hyena. (I know some friend right but hey Kikyo dose kind of deserve it after treating Inuyasha like that.) "Oh my god that's funny, I just wish I could have seen her face."

"Wow so your not mad at me for saying that to her." Inuyasha was surprised at her reaction.

"Mad, why would I be mad, I mean yeah she's my best friend but she did treat you like dirt and you're my friend too." Kagome said to reassure him that she wasn't mad.

"Kagome come on were going to go to the library you coming or what?" Yuka called out from across the field.

"Oh yeah, coming" she yelled back "Bye guys" Kagome waved as she ran over to Yuka and the others.

'Kagome thanks for being there for me' Inuyasha thought as he watched her run off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miroku what did Sango say when you asked her out." Kagome asked her friend.

It was now 5th period and Kagome and Miroku were in there music class. Kagome was dying to know if Sango said yes to him or not.

"Well…..I don't know why I thought anyone like her could like a Lech like me…" Miroku sighed. "oh I 'm so sorry Mi--" Kagome stared but was cut off by Miroku "Maybe cause she can." he said.

Kagome squealed "Ahhh, she said yes oh I'm so happy for you." she hugged her friend and then sat back down. "Oh this is so great you have a girlfriend."

"I know I'm so happy, that is until Shippo found out and totally freaked."

"What?"

"Yeah I told him about it and he just flipped and said that I was a horrible friend."

"Why would he say that?"

"Probably because he likes her, but I asked him if he'd be fine with me going out with her and he said yeah so I don't know why he got so mad."

"It's Shippo do the math."

"True, true, but still could you talk to him for me."

"Ok but I'm not sure if it'll help."

"Just try for me please."

"Ok"


	6. We Need to Talk

I know it took me a long time to get this one out but I've been sick for almost a week now and well I wasn't allowed on the computer (in bed 24/7) but here it is the new chapter JTee-hee

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha……yet but I'm working on it lets see I'll need Root Beer, rope, and an elephant.

Elephant lands on her

Me: It was a joke ::cough, chough:: get it off of me

You: opps sorry

**We need to talk.**

Previously on Never Ending Story:

Kagome squealed "Ahhh, she said yes oh I'm so happy for you." she hugged her friend and then sat back down. "Oh this is so great you have a girlfriend."

"I know I'm so happy, that is until Shippo found out and totally freaked."

"What?"

"Yeah I told him about it and he just flipped and said that I was a horrible friend."

"Why would he say that?"

"Probably because he likes her, but I asked him if he'd be fine with me going out with her and he said yeah so I don't know why he got so mad."

"It's Shippo do the math."

"True, true, but still could you talk to him for me."

"Ok but I'm not sure if it'll help."

"Just try for me please."

"Ok"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later

"Hey Shippo wait up!" Kagome yelled from in front of the main office.

It was now the end of the day and Kagome was walking (of course) home. She usually walked with her girl friends but right now she had to catch up with Inuyasha and Shippo because of this whole Miroku going out with Sango thing.

"What up Kagome?" Shippo asked surprised that she was going to walk with them. See she didn't want any of the guys to know where she lived because she knew they'd do something to and she'd get in trouble and have to clean it up. So she never ever walked with them, so something was up.

She caught up and took a quick breath before walking with them. "Well I need to talk to you."

"Ok so talk."

"Well it's about you telling Miroku," she paused for a moment just to give him a look that seemed to say 'If you interrupt I'll kill you' and then continued. "that he could ask out Sango and then giving him dirty looks when you found out she said yes. I mean what's with that."

"Well I never thought he'd ask her so I gave him permission." Shippo said as though it was an every day mistake.

"So you didn't mean it when you said that he could ask her?"

"No."

"Then why'd you….what made you…oh I'm so confused!" there were swirls in Kagome's eye's.

"I told you I didn't think he'd ask so I didn't think he'd be a threat."

"Have you made peace with this or is this just some weird way of getting anger out, cause I got to tell ya this calm thing your doing, yeah it's creepy."

"No I'm still mad but I have a plan to get him back."

"For WHAT?!?!?! All he did was do what you said he could do you cant get him back for that, it's just not fair."

"She's right you know." Inuyasha finally understood what the hell they were talking about and had to agree Kagome was right about this one.

"Thank you Yashie," Kagome smiled at her friend, "at least I got threw to someone." she said as she look at a very day dreaming Shippo.

"Most likely planning for this stupid revenge thing don't worry I'll look after him if you look after Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said as he helped Shippo up the stair's to his house (Shippo's). "Wait for me I'll be right back."

"K, hurry though the dog down the street's looking at me."

"Hide behind the bush you'll be fine." Inuyasha joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kagome said in a very sarcastic tone, "just hurry up will ya."

-------------

5 min. later

"Finally what did you do stop for snow cones." Kagome said again very sarcastically.

"Yes I did, and I would have brought you one but I know how the Ice Queen feels about eating her subjects." Inuyasha shot back.

"Ha ha, your some comedian."

"I know, I try."

By this time they were at Kagome's house and her dad wasn't home so she continued to talk with Inuyasha.

"Really, well then if you're a comedian then lets see you tell a joke, but be careful if it's not good," Kagome picked up the hose "I'll squirt you."

"Oh no you wont this is a new shirt." Inuyasha started to back up.

"Oh really?" All of a sudden Kagome squeezed the handle on the hose and squirted her friend.

"Oh that's it come here." said a very wet Inuyasha.

They went on like that for a good hour. Kagome would squirt him, he'd squirt her. She'd scream and laugh, he'd…..laugh. What can I say he's a guy they don't scream (cause if they did it sound like a girl lol jk).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Yashie see you later." Kagome waved from the door way with a towel rapped around her wet clothes.

"Bye" Inuyasha said also in a towel that he barrowed from Kagome "I'll bring the towel with me." He herd her laugh as he walk back to his house.

Back at Kagome's house, she was playing with her cat Kirara and day dreaming about the soaking guy that was just here. 'Do I like Inuyasha?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Kagome told Miroku what Shippo said.

"So he wants revenge huh?"

"Yeah so Yashie want's me to keep an eye on you and Sango, which will give me a great reason to get to know her. Oh yeah and he's going to watch Shippo."

"Ok, but you cant sit with us at lunch the tables already to full."

"It's ok I'm not really worried that much about this cause I mean it's Shippo."

"Yeah your right. What's he going to do that could really hurt me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading guys and by the way I'm not going be able to update for about a week maybe a little more cause I have to go to my moms for spring break. But I promise to write the next chapter maybe even the next two when I'm up there. Till next time JTee-hee


	7. Your Plain My Tears

Hey everyone sorry it took so long I was on break but I wrote the next chapter so Yeah : anyways here it is the awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Your Plain my Tears.**

The next day at school Kagome told Miroku what Shippo said.

"So he wants revenge huh?"

"Yeah so Yashie want's me to keep an eye on you and Sango, which will give me a great reason to get to know her. Oh yeah and he's going to watch Shippo."

"Ok, but you cant sit with us at lunch the tables already to full."

"It's ok I'm not really worried that much about this cause I mean it's Shippo."

"Yeah your right. What's he going to do that could really hurt me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

'Your going to pay for taking Sango from me' a dark shadow said. In it's left hand was a small black briefcase, and in the right was a little brown sack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Miroku wait up." a girlish voice came from behind him and Kagome.

"Hey what'd up baby." he said to the girl next to him. She was a brown haired, brown eyed, average height girl, with a sweat smile. Her name was Sango.

"Not much," she glanced at Kagome "are you one of Roko's friends?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, Yes, Kagome Higurashi'" Kagome replied, "and you must be Sango."

"Yes!"

"Well now that everyone knows everyone why don't we all g-" all of a sudden Sango slapped Miroku's face.

"I might be your girlfriend but my ass is still off limits." At this point Kagome was on the floor laughing.

"Come on Kagome we have to get to homeroom," Miroku said when he got back up (he'd fallen after being slapped.) "later babe." he quickly pecked Sango's cheek.

"Bye, Roko." she blew him a kiss. (Sango)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recess

"Yo, Kagome." Inuyasha called from a cross the playground

"Hey what's up." She said as he walked up to her

"I haven't seen Shippo, have you?"

"Oh no, we got to find him. You stay with Miroku and I'll search for him but keep a look out k?"

"K"

Kagome ran over to Miroku and Sango and told them everything and how to watch out for traps.

'So far so good.' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kag's Watch out!" Miroku screamed but it was to late, Kagome tripped over root sticking up from the ground. Next thing she knows she's falling forward and scraps the left side of her face on a tree. Her face started to bleed, and tears ran down her face.

"KAGOME!!!!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo screamed at the same time.

Shippo was behind a bush at the time. See the root was really fake, and Miroku, not Kagome, was suppose to trip.

"Someone get the nurse." Miroku yelled as he ran to his friend.

Inuyasha turned the corner just in time to see Kagome's bloody face, and very shocked Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"k-KAGOME!!!!!!!" He screamed as he ran to her. "What happened?" he said in a half yelling voice.

"She tripped on this fake root, who I'm guessing was put here by a jealous Shippo." Miroku said as he picked up the knocked over root.

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry." was all Shippo said or even could say. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Just get away Shippo." Inuyasha said never taking his eye's off the bleeding girl next to him, "You're the one who did this to her!!" He yelled at his supposed friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain when the nurse touched the wound with a wash cloth.

All of Kagome's friends were outside the infirmary. All that is, except Inuyasha. He insisted on going in with her.

"Don't hurt her." He told the nurse

"No matter what I do there's going to be pain." She always told him. See every time Kagome would scream he'd say "Don't hurt her" and the nurse always say the same thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome finally came out of the infirmary she had huge scars all over the left side of her face, and had tear stains. But for some reason she was smiling a huge smile.

"You ok Kagome?" Kikyo asked her.

"Oh I'm fine." She said still smiling.

"Why are you so happy, you look h-" Miroku stopped in mid-sentence, he didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings by saying she looked horrible.

"Oh, no reason." She giggled as Inuyasha walked out with a piece of medical tape on his mouth and another one on his head that said 'There's always going to be pain!' .

Everyone laughed when Kagome told them that Inuyasha kept annoying the nurse, so she taped his mouth and his forehead with medical tape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but at least it's something.


	8. Feild Trip!

Hello everyone and welcome to today's Chapter: In a land far far away…lol jk but seriously this is the next chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha

**Field Trip!!**

Previously on Never Ending Mistakes

When Kagome finally came out of the infirmary she had huge scars all over the left side of her face, and had tear stains. But for some reason she was smiling a huge smile.

"You ok Kagome?" Kikyo asked her.

"Oh I'm fine." She said still smiling.

"Why are you so happy, you look h-" Miroku stopped in mid-sentence, he didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings by saying she looked horrible.

"Oh, no reason." She giggled as Inuyasha walked out with a piece of medical tape on his mouth and another one on his head that said 'There's always going to be pain!' .

Everyone laughed when Kagome told them that Inuyasha kept annoying the nurse, so she taped his mouth and his forehead with medical tape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Week later

Kagome's faces was healing really well, in fact you could only really see maybe three scars now. But she was smiling ever since she got out of the infirmary and no one knew why but her.

"Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" Eddy asked

"Sure. What?"

"Well we didn't want to say anything until you were better just in case but," she stopped only for a minute, "how can you just smile like that when someone you thought was your best friend almost ruined your entire face?" she said as calmly as possible.

"Ooooh, Because." was all Kagome said as she got up and walk to her second hour class.

Her friends just looked at each other and then walked off to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome could only think one thing on her way to science (2nd hour), 'where's Shippo?'

Shippo hasn't been to school since the accident, Kagome was starting to worry he was being to hard on himself. I mean yes it was his fault but he didn't mean to hurt anybody did he?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school when Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home Kagome asked Inuyasha if they could stop at Shippo's?

"Why would you want to see him for? He's the one who did that to you." Inuyasha said as he looked at the scars.

"Because, he didn't mean to hurt me and I bet he didn't want to hurt Miroku either."

"Then what was he trying to do huh?"

"I don't know maybe trip Miroku so he looked bad in front of Sango, I don't know. All I know is that my friend hasn't been to school in a week and I just want to make sure he's ok."

"Alright but I coming with you, no way am I going to leave you alone with him."

"Alright, alright gosh trying to be my body guard or something?"

"No, I just don't trust him and don't want you to get hurt again."

That made Kagome's heart pound, she smiled and said "Thanks." She gave him a quick hug and then started towards Shippo's house.

When they got there Inuyasha knocked on the door as Kagome stood off to the side. Shippo's mom answered the door "Oh, Inuyasha." she said "I wondered when you'd come to check on Shippo." she was smiling the whole time. "And who's this?" she looked at Kagome still smiling, it was starting to get creepy how much she smiled.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you dear. Well come on in he's in his room." The lady pointed to a small door upstairs, that was covered in stickers. They were all of bands, sayings, or even a picture. But one caught Kagome's attention, it was a small one in the corner that said 'Best Friends Forever' and it was signed by both Shippo and Inuyasha. There was another name but it was scribbled out so she couldn't read it but she was thinking it was Miroku's name.

As they approached the door Inuyasha slowly put an arm on Kagome's shoulder "We don't have to pity him you know." He said.

"Who says this is a pity call I just want to know that he's ok." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Go away mom I told you I didn't want anything to eat right now!" a voice said through the door.

"Shippo It's me Kagome let us in." she said to the voice

"Kagome?!?!"

"Yeah now come on let me in."

"One sec."

"Hurry, my legs hurt." Inuyasha said (Dumb I know)

"Who's that?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said right when Shippo opened the door.

"Oh" he said in a surprised/upset voice.

"So how are you, I was worried when you stopped coming."

"You were worried about me after what I did to you?!?!"

"This? Oh it's nothing barley even I scratch now."

"Yeah well It was pretty bad before." Shippo was barley above a whisper now.

"Hey look at me I'm fine ok so don't worry no hard feelings k?"

"K." he said smiling as he hugged her. Then turned to Inuyasha, "Are we ok too?"

"He little man we are." Inuyasha said as the did what they call a 'manly' hug.

"Awww, look the two girls made up." Kagome said as they stopped hugging.

"I'll show you who's the girl come here women." Inuyasha said as both him and Shippo charged for Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an extreme tickle fight and a few jokes Kagome and Inuyasha left Shippo's around 4:30 p.m.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha called after her as she started to walk to her house.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Letting me go with you to Shippo's. I mean if you didn't I'd probably still be mad at him."

"Well your welcome." She smiled up at him "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why were you so mad at him?"

"Cause he hurt you."

"Well I know that but why were you that mad I mean he didn't do it on porous."

"I know, I guess it's just because I wasn't there to like save you or look out for you and that made me mad so I guess I took it out on him."

Kagome's face turned bright red when he started to talk about being her hero. But luckily they got to the shrine before he saw it.

"Oh, well this is my stop." she slowly went up and kissed his cheek "And your still my hero weather you saved me or not." She slipped into her house leaving a shocked, but happy, Inuyasha on the porch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning class." Said Mr. Meoga. (just in case you don't remember he's Kagome's homeroom teacher.) It's the next day after Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek and so far has been avoiding him afraid that he'd be mad or worse.

"Good morning Mr. Meoga." the entire class said almost in unison.

"Today I'm going to talk about our 7th grade field trip to the Zoo."

Everyone was starting to get excited, not because it's the zoo but because they got out of school for the entire day. :

"Alright, alright settle down. Now," the teacher went on, "here are the groups you've been assigned to."

There was a whole bunch of awww's, a few alrights, and 1 or 2 awsomes.

"Yeah girl we're together." Kikyo lead over and told Kagome.

"Yeah but we're also with Inuyasha and Miroku." they were with others to but those were the ones Kagome was worried about. Why? Gosh don't you read the story, Kikyo likes Miroku, and Kagome just kissed Inuyasha. Come on now guys WAKE UP!

Anyway…like I was saying this was going to be interesting since the field trip was tomorrow (Yeah I know it was very rushed but give me a brake this is the longest chapter I've ever written ok), and she still hasn't talk to Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's/Miroku's homeroom (Yeah I know Miroku's in Kagome's homeroom but work with me people the person who is supposed to be Miroku was in that class because the teacher couldn't take it anymore and sent him there.)

"YES! Score." Inuyasha said to what he thought was himself.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, nothing." Inuyasha said a bit to quickly.

"Yeah right I know what your yesing about, your yesing cause Kagome's in our group."

"No." again a bit to quick and the dummy was blushing not that much but it was visible to the human eye.

"Then why are you yesing huh?"

"Cause there serving chicken at lunch today." (Yes my friend really did say this. lol dumb right.)

"Sure man what ever you say."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Field Trip Day

"Alright when I call your group your, one of you is going to come up and get the name of your chaperone." Mr. Meoga Shouted to the entire 7th grade.

"Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku." the principal shouted out.

"So who's going to get the name?" Miroku asked.

"I will." Kikyo said.

"ok will wait here then." Kagome said.

"So……" Inuyasha said look at Kagome like every 10 seconds.

"So whats up?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing much" Kagome said

"Same here" said Inuyasha still looking at Kagome.

"I got, I got." Kikyo said as she reached the group. Then she turned to Inuyasha and said "Your going to hate it."

"Oh god who is it?"

"Your Brother." Kikyo said smiling

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked the shocked and sort of mad Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Well he's my half-brother really but man dose he bug me."

"Same here, Little brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man that's right it's Sesshomaru time what-what. Yeah well I know I told some of you this was going to be the whole field trip but I'm tired and a lot of you want me to update so…… oh well. I'll update soon with the rest till then JTee-hee


	9. The Zoo Will Never be the Same

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my character nor is anyone else

Here You Go Tee-hee J

**The Zoo Will Never be the Same!**

Previously On Never Ending Mistakes

"I got, I got." Kikyo said as she reached the group. Then she turned to Inuyasha and said "Your going to hate it."

"Oh god who is it?"

"Your Brother." Kikyo said smiling

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked the shocked and sort of mad Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Well he's my half-brother really but man dose he bug me."

"Same here, Little brother."

They all looked back to see a silver haired, handsome, and tall man behind them. The girls were in aww and the guys…well Miroku was greeting his pal, while Inuyasha tried to keep his breakfast down.

"What's so special about my bro?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Well to me nothing but mad b-ball skills," he replied "but for the ladies, his looks, the fact that he's older, the fact he's an athlete, need I go on?"

"Well I'm just as handsome and athletic."

"Oh Sesshomaru your so funny." Kagome said as the two girls laughed.

"Grr, HEY!" Inuyasha snapped. No one especial his brother is going to flirt with Kagome unless it was him.

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"We got to go." Inuyasha said as he pointed at the already boarding buses. Convenient yes but hey it worked.

"Oh right come on girls, and Miroku." the girls laughed at the joke.

"Ha, ha you're a regular comedian." Inuyasha had the most sarcastic tone ever.

"Aww, he's just messing Yashie." Kagome said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whatever, hey you want to sit together?" He asked trying not to sound to out of the blue about it.

"Sure." She smiled and then walked with him to the bus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bus Ride

"Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said while looking out the window. See he had the window seat and Kagome had the isle seat.

"Yeah of course."

"Well I was just wondering," 'why you kissed me?' "why you…"

"Why I what?"

"Why you, um, why you don't live with your mom?" 'stupid, stupid, stupid' Inuyasha was mentally hiding himself in the head.

"Oh, well my mom has depression so she thought it best I live with my dad." She was surprised he did ask about the kiss but then again she was surprised he even asked anything with the way he's been so silent.

"Oh, interesting."

"Hey Kagome what happened to your hamster again?" Kikyo had asked, she sat in the seat behind them with Miroku.

"Oh yeah," she told her the story as Inuyasha and Miroku talked in what seemed to be there own language. When the bus stopped everyone looked around in excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoo Time

"Let's go come on." Kagome was pulling Inuyasha and Miroku up to the rest of the group. "Everyone's waiting at the monkey house. I swear if you make me miss the those cute animals I'll kill you."

"Hey it's not our fault we had to go to the bathroom." Miroku tried to defend them."

"Actually it is." She replied.

"How?" he said.

"Dude if we didn't drink all that soda before then we wouldn't of had to go." Inuyasha said kind of ashamed that Miroku was his friend right now.

"Oh right." Miroku was dumb at times but he didn't care.

"What so cool about monkeys'?" Inuyasha was surprised that she wanted to see an animal that is known for throwing there own crap.

"Cause there so cute."

"But they throw there poop."

"Never at me." She smiled as they reached the monkey house just in time to see Kikyo and Sesshomaru go in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok what should we see next?" Sesshomaru asked in a very sexy voice.

"SNAKES!" the guys said in perfect unison.

"HELL NO! I hate snakes." Kikyo screamed at the boys as if they should already know this.

"I have an idea." Kagome piped up.

"What?"

"How about we go see the white tigers and other big cats." she said in a small voice as though afraid of something.

"Oh yeah that sounds fun." Inuyasha said (even though he's not a big cat fan, lol)

"Lets go then." Sesshomaru said.

They walked to the area that was meant for the big cats. The girls could've died when the saw the baby white tiger. The whole time Inuyasha just watched Kagome look go form an aww face to a to cute face. Even though he still couldn't tell her, he just wanted to kiss her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch Time

"What did you get Kagome?" Kikyo looked over her shoulder to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting.

"Me and Yashie are splitting a pizza. What about you." she looked back at Kikyo who was sitting with Sesshomaru.

"Hot dog."

"Ha, ha that's not even healthy." Miroku was now sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah what are you having?" Kikyo stuck out her tough at him.

"Well for your information, I'm eating a salad."

"What are you a girl on a diet." Kagome said as she stuffed a piece of pizza in her mouth. Everyone was trying not to laugh to loud.

"Ha, ha Kagome your so funny." do I really have to say that, that was sarcasm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going Home

"Kag can we talk?" They were all off the bus and Inuyasha was walking with Kagome. 'I have to do it now.' he told himself.

"What is?"

"Would you…" he pause for a little bit but when he spoke again he had the strongest and most serious voice she'd ever herd "Will you go out with me?" Kagome turned about 20 shades' of red.

"Wh-what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I, I w-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I no, I no I'm so mean but I had to ok it keeps you on your toes. Till next time JTee-hee


	10. You WHAT!

Hey guys sorry I took so long to get the last one out and this one was late too but school got in the way and I had AIMS testing last week so I wasn't able to update as often as I'd hope again really, really sorry

Disclaimer: No owning of Inuyasha damn I still got to work on that. Lol jk

**You WHAT?!?!?!**

"Kag can we talk?" They were all off the bus and Inuyasha was walking with Kagome. 'I have to do it now.' he told himself.

"What is?"

"Would you…" he pause for a little bit but when he spoke again he had the strongest and most serious voice she'd ever herd "Will you go out with me?" Kagome turned about 20 shades' of red.

"Wh-what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I, I will." she said as calmly as possible which wasn't very calm at all.

"You will?" Inuyasha said with the biggest grin no to man kind.

"Yes." she said also smiling but the got to Kagome's to quickly and her dad was outside so they couldn't kiss. But they did hug for about 5 min's. It would have been longer but again her dad outside not the best way to start out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later

Every things normal and ever one's happy except that it's the end of the year and Kagome's is going to Tokyo for the whole summer. So I guess Inuyasha is a little sad.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha called to his now girlfriend. She was walking home with her girl friends today but they already left so now it was just her.

"Hey what's up sweetie?" she asked the out of breath boy beside her.

"Do you think I could come with you to the airport to say goodbye you know?"

"I don't see why not." she kissed his cheek, "Just be back at my house by 6 k" she slowly started to walk up to her door and waved goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airport

Kagome was just about to get on the plane to Tokyo where she'd be for the whole summer when Inuyasha pulled her aside.

"Hey just remember to call me ok." He said to her. She was about to say 'I wont' until he gave her a passionate kiss.

Know matter what happened on the flight or during the summer all she thought about was that one single kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I'm so mean but I ran out of ideas for this story so I have to ended so THE END! don't hate me I promise that my next story will be better it's called 'Dance Fever' and it will hopefully come out during or after summer I just want to make sure I don't do this again. Again sorry don't kill me!!!!


End file.
